The present invention relates to solar energy application for home space conditioning and zoning control. More particularly, the present invention provides a system and method for providing space conditioning zone control for a building structure utilizing solar thermal energy. Merely, by way of example, the present invention has been applied to a home energy system including an energy transfer module controlled by a system controller communicating wirelessly with multiple thermostats coupled to a zone controller for providing space conditioning zone control, but it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applications.
Over the past centuries, the world population of human beings has exploded. Along with the population, demand for resources has also grown explosively. Such resources include raw materials such as wood, iron, and copper and energy, such as fossil fuels, including coal and oil. Industrial countries worldwide project more increases in oil consumption for transportation and heating purposes from developing nations such as China and India. Obviously, our daily lives depend, for the most part, upon oil or other forms of fossil fuel, which are becoming scarce as it becomes depleted.
Along with the depletion of our fossil fuel resources, our planet has experienced a global warming phenomena, known as “global warming,” and brought to our foremost attention by our former Vice President Al Gore. Global warming is known as an increase in an average temperature of the Earth's air near its surface, which is projected to continue at a rapid pace. Warming is believed to be caused by greenhouse cases, which are derived, in part, from use of fossil fuels. The increase in temperature is expected to cause extreme weather conditions and a drastic size reduction of the polar ice caps, which in turn will lead to higher sea levels and an increase in the rate of warming. Ultimately, other effects include mass species extinctions, and possibly other uncertainties that may be detrimental to human beings.
Much if not all of the useful energy found on the Earth comes from our sun. Generally all common plant life on the Earth achieves life using photosynthesis processes from sun light. Fossil fuels such as oil were also developed from biological materials derived from energy associated with the sun. For life on the planet Earth, the sun has been our most important energy source and fuel for modern day solar energy. Solar energy possesses many characteristics that are very desirable! Solar energy is renewable, clean, abundant, and often widespread. Accordingly, solar panels have been developed to convert sunlight into energy. Most solar energy systems today use “PV” technology. They convert sunlight directly into the electricity that you use to light your home, or power your appliances. As merely another example, solar thermal panels also are developed to convert electromagnetic radiation from the sun into thermal energy for heating homes, running certain industrial processes, or driving high grade turbines to generate electricity. In fact, solar photovoltaic panels also generate heat as a side product. Solar panels are generally composed of an array of solar (PV and/or thermal) cells, which are interconnected to each other. The cells are often arranged in series and/or parallel groups of cells in series. Accordingly, solar panels have great potential to benefit our nation, security, and human users. They can even diversify our energy requirements and reduce the world's dependence on oil and other potentially detrimental sources of energy.
Although solar panels have been used successful for certain applications, there are still certain limitations. Solar cells are often costly. Depending upon the geographic region, there are often financial subsidies from governmental entities for purchasing solar panels, which often cannot compete with the direct purchase of electricity from public power companies. Additionally, most PV solar energy systems only utilize about 15% of the captured sun's energy. The remaining energy, mostly in the form of thermal energy, remains untapped. Moreover, conventional home utility modules are often operated alone for providing home space conditioning without coordination with solar modules installed for a building structure. Especially for the building structure including multiple spatial zones, due to variation in occupancy status and seasoning status associated with each spatial zone, energy cost of the conventional operation is very high and very inefficient. A healthy home energy system including a coordinated mechanism for operating both an auxiliary thermal module and a solar module installed for a building structure to provide efficient home space conditioning is desired. In particular, there is no existing method to program the control setting for automatically adjusting building comfort band associated with each of the multiple zones for maximizing the solar thermal energy utilization before initiating an auxiliary thermal module for providing home heating, home cooling, and ventilation. These and other limitations are described throughout the present specification, and may be described in more detail below.
From the above, it is seen that techniques for improving operation of an integrated solar energy system are highly desired.